Ballinger Z
Ballinger Z (バリンガーＺ Baringā Zetto) is a giant mecha Gorotsuki and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ballinger Z doesn't have much of a personality due to being a straight up mecha, but appears to take orders and does his job carefully and is mute. He is also implied to be a wiz with bazookas. He is good friends with Mechanical Raban and often acts as his right-hand thug. History Backstory Ballinger Z was a Gorotsuki and a resident of Baribarian, but not much is else known about him beyond that. Cameron Winter later got a hold of him and decided to sell him (along with Mutant Jellyfish) to Emperor Tazarus and the rest of the Viledrodes. Omnia partially upgraded him to be a better fighter. Debut: Attack on Yakarta Ballinger Z was sent along with Gualagon and Mutant Jellyfish to assault Yakarta led by Hetzer. There he attacked the east side of the city and fought off Makia. They succeeded in their assault and completely decimated Yakarta. Ballinger Z was last seen walking back to base with Hetzer. IguanaGoji vs. Ballinger Z and Onibaba Ballinger Z and Onibaba appeared to wreak havoc together on a random nearby town in Japan, but the two were stopped by IguanaGoji, who quickly chased them out. Ballinger Z was badly damaged during this, and was taken in repairs. Frozen Terror During the aftermath, Mechanical Raban soon got repaired and was partnered up with Ballinger Z and Mechagiras to go attack someplace. The three mechas headed to Hamilton, New Zealand; as a suspicious huge blizzard had just hit there and they could bare it. As the three evil mechas arrived in Hamilton, there they arrived and found Gallibon and Glockenspiel, ruining one of their bases. Mechanical Raban was quick to rage and then ordered Ballinger Z and Mechagiras to attack Gallibon while he would take care of Glockenspiel. Mechanical Raban then flew up at Glockenspiel, firing his Atomic Ray at him. Glockenspiel stumbled out of the ways and then charged at Mechanical Raban; Mechanical Raban then fired his finger missiles at Glockenspiel, guns a blazing. Glockenspiel then did a leaping triple flip over the missiles and tails-slapped Mechanical Raban in the face. Mechanical Raban turned around and stretched arms to punch Glockenspiel's lights out, but then Glockenspiel fought back using his sabre to hit the arms. Glockenspiel then fired out a flintlock at Mechanical Raban, hitting him down at point-blank range.....or at least it was supposed to, as it wound up hitting Gallibon instead. Mechanical Raban laughed and then fired his fingertip missiles at both Glockenspiel and Gallibon. As Glockenspiel kept getting hit by the missiles, he then thought up of an idea and threw his remaining 498 flintlocks at Mechanical Raban, doing nothing but ticking Mechanical Raban off...however now Glockenspiel could go much more faster. Mechanical Raban then spun his head around again, shooting his Atomic Ray at Glockenspiel this time. While Glockenspiel was hit, at the same time Glockenspiel spit out a diamond-glass shard at Mechanical Raban, causing him to stagger back. Glockenspiel then leaped forwards and fired out a prism beam from his eyes at Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban fought back by firing a stream of flames at Glockenspiel, burning him up slightly. As Mechanical Raban leaped up at Glockenspiel, Glockenspiel then stabbed Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban was hit bad, and slashed at Glockenspiel. Bad move. Glockenspiel then reeled his foot back and switched his stance quickly, sending a cluster of diamond-glass shards at Mechanical Raban, sending him flying back. The blizzard then stopped... As Mecahnical Raban got back up, he took off and retreated, defeated. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras traveled with him. Pick on the Weak: He Picks on You A few days later, Mechanical Raban (once again paired up with Ballinger Z and Mechagiras) were off elsewhere; doing whatever, when suddenly a rock hit Mechanical Raban sqaure in the head. There was a note on the rock; to which Mechanical Raban read. After finishing reading it, Mechancal Raban lambasted it, saying it mean't nothing due to the similar notes Gokidon got. However; this note was no laughing matter. From out of nowhere came Rougarou, who then suckerpunched Mechanical Raban down to the ground. As Mechanical Raban got back up, Rougarou asked him if he was if he was the same monster who beat up Raban. However, Rougarou revealed that Raban wasn't actually dead as to him, the dead aren't silent for he could hear them. Raban is silent. Mechanical Raban then grew alert; he asked Rougarou if he was bluffing. Rougarou said that he a saw a weak animal hide for it's life. Mechagiras also brought up to Mechanical Raban if he ever found the body to prove it. Mechanical Raban then shot near at Mecahgiras's feet for saying that. Rougarou went on about Raban; also bringing up that he was terrified, and didn't even want to be a monster. He was simply scared. Mechanical Raban was freaking out; he couldn't believe that his hit was still alive. As Mechanical Raban ranted on, Rougarou then reached back his smaller hand, gathering up death-force energy on his fist and snapped the arm forward, smacking Mechanical Raban in the face. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras walked forward to combat Rougarou and to defend Mechanical Raban; but Rougarou held up his larger hand at the two and flicked them out of his way. Several undead crawled up from the ground. Feared for his life, Mechanical Raban shot his missiles at Rougarou, but to no effect. Rougarou then dragged his larger hand across the ground, picking up a clump of dirt and solidified it with death-force energy, then chucked it at Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban then fired his Atmoic Ray at Rougarou, but Rougarou tackled Mechanical Raban. The Undead begin to walk toward the other two mechas. Mechagiras and Ballinger Z kept shooting at the undead; Mechanical Raban then slashed at Rougarou. The undead drop like flies, but they kept coming at a rate they can be managed as long as the other two focus solely on them. Rougarou then hit Mechanical Raban with his larger arm, sending Mechanical Raban flying back. Then from out of the ground, a giant undead samurai monster (simply known as Samurai Undead) then rose up and assisted Rougarou in his fight against Mechanical Raban, Ballinger Z and Mechagiras. As the fight wore on, the undead kept coming, overwhelming Mechanical Raban and his lackeys. As Mechanical Raban kept firing his missiles at Rougarou, but Rougarou didn't care, he wasn't going to leave any prisoners. With the Undead kept coming and absolutely terrified, Mechanical Raban then took off and flew away in fear. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras took off with him once more. Mechanical Raban and the other two mechas then arrived back to Inconnu and stopped there; as Mechanical Raban was not only in need of repairs but now found out that there was somebody he was afraid of. Mechanical Raban then decided to lay low for a while. Godzilla Filius vs. The Robot Monsters Ballinger Z appeared along with Mechagiras and Mechanical Raban once more at the Amazon Rainforest where he was searching for Nemesis. However instead they found Godzilla Filius. Ballinger Z was the first to notify Godzilla Filius's presence, falling into one of his ravines. Ballinger Z then flew up out of the ravine, only then to be blasted at by Godzilla Filius's plasma cutter. Ballinger Z then fought Godzilla Filius with all of his might, using his sword, bazookas and heat ray against him; however Godzilla Filius wasn't hurt by much. Ballinger Z ended up being the first casualty of the robot monsters, as after bombarding Godzilla Filius with some more his heat ray and his rocket arms, Godzilla Filius then swept his Atomic Breath against him and Mechagiras, creating an explosion and destroying him. However his remains were gathered by Inconnu and Mechanical Raban did talk about the possibility of rebuilding him along with Mechagiras. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: '''Ballinger Z can fly at Mach 8. * '''Physical Strength: '''Ballinger Z is very strong. * '''Teleportation: Ballinger Z can shatter in and out of a location. * Rocket Arms: Ballinger Z can fire out his arms like rockets at his opponents. * Bazookas: Two cannons that Ballinger Z carries with him. * Heat Ray: Ballinger Z can fire out a heat ray made of napalm from his chest. * Ballinger Z's Sword: A powerful blade capable of hitting his opponents with very powerful brute force. It is strong enough to slice through a boulder. Trivia * Ballinger Z is clearly based off of Mazinger Z. * Ballinger Z was a unused monster in Gekisou Sentai Carranger as it never appeared on the show and only appeared in promotional material. This is perhaps because due to legal problems with Go Nagai Dynamic Productions. * Ballinger Z's sword resembles Daizyujin's Godhorn sword from Zyuranger. Category:Mecha Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased